Harpie Lady Sisters
|jpname = ハーピィ・レディ三姉妹 |jphira = ハーピィ・レディさんしまい |phon = Hāpyi Redi Sanshimai |trans = Harpie Lady Three Sisters |image = HarpieLadySisters-DLG1-EN-C-UE.jpg |attribute = Wind |type = Winged Beast |type2 = Effect |level = 6 |atk = 1950 |def = 2100 |number = 12206212 |effect = Summon, Summon |lore = This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card can only be Special Summoned by "Elegant Egotist". |frlore = Ce monstre peut uniquement être invoqué par Invocation spéciale avec la carte Magie « Égotiste élégant ». |delore = Diese Karte kann nicht als Normalbeschwörung beschworen oder gesetzt werden. Diese Karte kann nur durch den Effekt von "Vornehmer Egotist" als Spezialbeschwörung beschworen werden. |itlore = Questa carta non può essere Evocata Normalmente o Posizionata. Questa carta può essere solo Evocata Specialmente con "Egotista Elegante". |ptlore = Esta carta não pode ser Normal Summoned ou Set. Esta carta somente pode ser Special Summoned pelo efeito de "Elegant Egotist". |splore = Esta carta no puede ser Normal Summoned o Set. Esta carta solamente puede ser Special Summoned por efecto de "Elegant Egotist". |svlore = Kortet can inte bli Normal Summoneded eller Set. Kortet can bara bli Special Summoned av effecten av "Elegant Egotist". |jplore = このカードは通常召喚できない。「万華鏡－華麗なる分身－]]」の効果で特殊召喚する事ができる。 |chlore = 这张卡通常召唤不能。需要「万华镜-华丽的分身-」的效果特殊召唤。 |edslore = This monster can only be Special Summoned with the Magic Card "Elegant Egotist". |en_sets = Dark Beginning 1 (DB1-EN146 - C) Metal Raiders (MRD-EN009 - SR) Structure Deck 8: Lord of the Storm (SD8-EN007 - C) |na_sets = Dark Legends (DLG1-EN027 - C) Metal Raiders (MRD-009 - SR) |eu_sets = Metal Raiders (MRD-E009 - SR) Retro Pack (RP01-EN026 - R) |fr_sets = Métal Raiders (MRD-F009 - SR) Retro Pack (RP01-FR026 - R) Structure Deck 8: Lord of the Storm (SD8-FR007 - C) |de_sets = Dark Beginning 1 (DB1-DE146 - C) Metal Raiders (MRD-G009 - SR) Retro Pack (RP01-DE026 - R) Structure Deck 8: Lord of the Storm (SD8-DE007 - C) |it_sets = Dark Beginning 1 (DB1-IT146 - C) Predoni Metallici (PMT-I009 - C) Retro Pack (RP01-IT026 - R) Structure Deck 8: Lord of the Storm (SD8-IT007 - C) |pt_sets = Metal Raiders (PMT-P009 - C) |sp_sets = Dark Beginning 1 (DB1-SP146 - C) Metal Raiders (PMT-S009 - C) Retro Pack (RP01-SP026 - R) Structure Deck 8: Lord of the Storm (SD8-SP007 - C) |jp_sets = Beginner's Edition.1 (2011) (BE01-JP124 - C) Beginner's Edition.1 (BE1-JP146 - C) Duelist Legacy Volume.2 (DL2-098 - R) 暗黒魔竜復活 (RB-09 - UR/UtR) Structure Deck 8: Lord of the Storm (SD8-JP007 - C) Vol.4 (ScR) |ae_sets = Metal Raiders (MRD-009 - SR) |kr_sets = Beginner's Edition.1 (BP1-KR146) Expansion Pack Vol.1 (ESP1-KR016 - C) Metal Raiders (MRD-K009 - C) Structure Deck 8: Lord of the Storm (SD8-KR007 - C) |gx1_sets = Effect Monsters (Rare) Be Quick (Common) |gx03_sets = Established Chaos (Rare) |ntr_sets = Flight to a New World (Ultra Rare) |sdd_sets = B. Skull Dragon (Rare) Cyber Harpie (Rare) Red Millennium Puzzle (Common) Yellow Millennium Eye (Common) |wc6_sets = Metal Raiders (Rare) Special Summon Collection A (Rare) All Effect Monsters (Common) All at Random (Common) |ygo_sets = Pack 6 |eds_sets = Harpie Lady (Common) |anime_dm = 006, 011, 014, 018, 030, 045, 050, 080, 091, 152, 173, 184, 196 |summon1 = Cannot Normal Summon |summon2 = Cannot Set |summon3 = Semi-Nomi |misc1 = Female |archetype1 = Harpie |dordc = 46 |fmrnumber = 063 |dornumber = 273 |database_id = 4069 }}